<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night of the Blades by ScriptGenius12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191189">Night of the Blades</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptGenius12/pseuds/ScriptGenius12'>ScriptGenius12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aliens/Predator stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptGenius12/pseuds/ScriptGenius12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a bizarre new singularity taking place in South America, the Chaldea team finds themselves fighting aggressive alien monsters. As they progress through the continent, now crawling with black webbing and the creatures, a shocking revelation awaits both servant and master.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujimaru Ritsuka/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aliens/Predator stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night of the Blades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hive.</em>
</p><p>That's what this Singularity was called. It was only fitting; Almost the entire area was covered in black webbing and similar structures, populated by hissing insects that bled acid and reproduced through violation.</p><p><em>Zouken would have been right at home here,</em> EMIYA thought half seriously.</p><p>The bowman released another arrow, blasting one of the creatures open in a burst of yellow fluid. EMIYA released more arrows, knocking the tide back. Overhead he could see Kiyohime unleashing her Noble Phantasm, burning a large group of the things to ash while also helping to illuminate the area they were in.</p><p>Da Vinci thinks this place may have once been somewhere deep in South America, but frankly EMIYA didn't care. What mattered was how and why the things were here, and where the source was so they could get out of this mess. They hadn't a moment to breathe since the last hour.</p><p>Already, Herk and Spartacus were helping to clear the way, letting an enraged Ibaraki take the front as she tore the things limb from limb. The blood didn't bother her; a gift of the enhancement, he supposed. Up ahead, he could see Ritsuka Fujimaru giving orders like a seasoned commander, the command seal on his wrist shining brightly as he healed Siegfried up ahead, the man's sword immune to the blood but not his skin, especially with dozen's around him at once.</p><p>With a brief nod and a shout of <strong>"BALMUNG!"</strong>, the Saber sent a wave of green power that split a large hoard in half, acid spraying the ground in front of him.</p><p>Blasts of magic, bullets, and more arrows audibly and visibly pushed the beasts back, yellow blood and inflamed severed limbs lighting the path. Soon the constant attacks from the creatures began to slow down.</p><p>The dozen strong party advanced, and for a moment after sending a Broken Phantasm into a small mountain of webbing that sent a shower of heads and black limbs into the air, EMIYA began to feel that this Singularity might not be as long to complete as it looked initially.</p><p> </p><p>That's when it all turned to shit.</p><p> </p><p>As Mash and Ritsuka jogged forwards to rejoin the servants, a dagger-tipped tail rose right behind the master.</p><p> </p><p>It struck right through his back.</p><p> </p><p>The last master yelled out in pain, spitting out fluid in shock. The creature pushed him off it's tail quickly. As the young mage fell to the ground, his hissing, domed attacker didn't get a second to celebrate before a shield smashed into it, Mash yelling out in rage as she reached her Senpai's side. The abomination shrieked as it was sent flying into the air from the force of the blow.</p><p>It burst open a moment later as a red bolt slammed into it. Archer dismissed his bow, his horrified face copied by many of the other servants as they rushed to their master's side.</p><p>
  <em>Stupid, stupid! They should have been right next to him when it began how the fuck did that thing get there-</em>
</p><p>That's when he realized that Ritsuka wasn't bleeding; the stuff on his chest and coming out of his mouth was not red.</p><p>EMIYA thought he had vomited until he realized that the white fluid on his chest wasn't puke.</p><p>As if in a trance, Ritsuka shakily lifted his hand to his chest, the white fluid still bleeding out of him. Mash immediately looked down, holding onto him. Her face went white along with Ritsuka's (More then they already had) when they saw his insides through the wounds.</p><p>Intestines weren't colored bone white as EMIYA knew. Nor were they shaped like rubber hoses. As Ritsuka and Mash began yelling out in shock, EMIYA's face once again became resigned as usual, his arms dropping to his side as he figured it out.</p><p>
  <em>Ritsuka...Master.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Of course.</p><p>No human being could be that humane.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>